


a gift from the stars

by unconditional_potter (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lyra Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romantic Fluff, Shy Draco Malfoy, Supportive Harry Potter, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unconditional_potter
Summary: Based on the prompt - "Take a breath, you can do this.” - Drarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574839
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	a gift from the stars

Draco sat cross-legged on the couch, his hands fidgeting in his lap whilst watching his boyfriend, who was reading from across him. His thoughts were whirling at 100 miles an hour, and he was too nervous to put them in order. The two of them were sitting alone in the eighth year common room, where Draco initially worked on his Charms homework, before he became distracted at the inevitable conversation he needed to have with Harry. 

“Hey, Harry. I need to talk to you about something.” Draco spoke, disrupting the silence that previously filled the air. Harry nodded at Draco’s question without looking up from his book, not picking up on Draco’s serious tone. Draco nudged Harry’s leg with his foot, trying to get the other’s attention. Harry shut his book, looking up at his boyfriend and noted his rather sincere expression. Harry sat the book down on the small coffee table in front of him, and stood to pull his boyfriend from the couch into his lap on the armchair. Once the pair were settled comfortably, Harry encouraged Draco to go on.

“Well, I, uh- Oh Merlin, I don’t know how to say this because I’m scared of your reaction, and what if you don’t like what I’m about to say and you leave me and I’ll be by myself for the rest of my life living in a small and cheap flat with 10 cats and-” Draco started to ramble as tears gathered in his eyes at the thought of Harry leaving him, but was stopped as Harry covered his mouth with an amused expression.

“Babe, stop rambling. I can promise you that I’m not going to leave you, unless you’re trying to tell me that you’ve murdered someone. Maybe even then I’ll stay with you to help you clean up the mess.” Harry stated with a wink, before a soft smile took over his face and he wiped at the stray tears that fell from his boyfriend’s eyes, before adding “But seriously, you know you can tell me anything. Take a breath, you can do this.” 

With a small nod, Draco took in a deep breath, before delving into his confession.

“So, I’ve been talking to Pansy a lot lately, and I told her a few things about myself that I haven’t told anyone else, because it’s something that I didn’t think I could do anything about. Well, we did some research, and she showed me that I can do something, and I just- I hope this doesn’t change the way you think about me or how you see me, so I- uh.” He stopped, nervous to continue, before Harry gently encouraged her to keep going. “I’m- I’m transgender, I think Pansy called it. It just means that I was born a boy, but I’ve always felt like a girl. I never really knew how to act on it, so I kind of just hid it, but you know how Pansy is, I can’t hide anything from her. So, she found out, and she was really supportive and helped me figure everything out.” Draco ended, lowering his gaze, afraid to see disappointment or disgust in Harry’s eyes. Harry, however, lifted Draco’s gaze to meet his own.

“So, you’ve worked yourself up because you thought I’d leave you?” Harry questioned, his answer coming in the form of a subtle nod from Draco. 

“Well, I have to say that you can’t get rid of me that easily. I don’t even know why you thought I’d leave you in the first place, I’m bi, not gay. But, I love you for who you are, you snarky little princess.” Harry said with a cheeky wink, relieving some of the tension from Draco’s shoulders.

Harry shifted Draco’s body so that Draco was now straddling him, and looked into his eyes before continuing. “So that would now mean you’re my girlfriend, but what about everything else? Have you thought of a name?” Harry asked, genuinely curious.

“I remember talking to my mum a few years ago about what she was going to name me if I was born a girl, and I kind of took a liking to Lyra.” Lyra admitted, fumbling with the hem of Harry’s jumper. 

“I love that name, babe. It’s very you. And I’m glad that you felt comfortable telling me this. I love you, my princess.” Harry said, pulling Lyra into his chest for a hug, and kissing her forehead. 

They lay there for a few minutes, before Harry abruptly gasped and Lyra shot up to look at the cause of Harry’s change in mood. 

“We get to go shopping! A whole new wardrobe for you! Merlin, I’m excited! We’re going to go tomorrow, and I’m going to take you around London, and we’re going to every shop and then we’ll come back and burn everything that you don’t want. Oh, I’m so excited!” Harry squealed, and Lyra laughed at her boyfriends expression, and kissed him fondly.

“You’re such a prat, you know? But you’re lucky that you’re my prat.” Lyra remarked, lying back down on her boyfriend’s chest, embracing the warmth that emanated from his body. His arms wrapped around her tightly, before he kissed the shell of her ear.

“Now, does my baby want to go to bed?” Harry purred into Lyra’s ear, and chuckled as she shivered. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Lyra replied, gazing up through her eye lashes.

“Good girl, let’s go baby, and I’ll show you how proud I am of you.” Harry winked, before standing up, holding Lyra in his arms, making their way to their dorm room.

Lyra looked up at her boyfriend, and wondered how she could be so lucky to have someone as great, and nice, and accepting as Harry was. She thanked the stars for gifting her someone like Harry, and made them a promise that she would never take advantage of him.


End file.
